The Wandering Soul
by HobbsMcForeverShort
Summary: Raylyn is a girl who awakes strangely in Mystic Falls High School with no memories besides her name. Join her as she discovers herself and becomes a key player in the Vampire Diaries story. How does Raylyn fit in the storyline and what influences does she have. Eventually Klaus x OC. The story comes in at the end of Season 2 Episode 18.


GUESS WHO WROTE ANOTHER FANFICTION...THIS GIRL DID

Enjoy! I do not own anything except for Raylyn!

* * *

**Takes place at the end of Season 2 Episode 18**

The cold was all I felt. This was not a normal type of cold, rather it felt empty, yet, suffocating at the same time. It felt so lonely and helpless like I was never going to experience heat again. Why was it so cold? Suddenly, a bright light enveloped my vision and it began to tunnel. I felt like I was being accelerated forward in the tunnel of light at an unimaginable speed. Before I could comprehend what was going on, my body was slammed onto the ground in a harsh manner. My lungs burned as I gasped for breath as if I was holding it for a long time. When everything settled, I heard voices shouting all around me. I opened my eyes, which I just noticed were closed, and observed my surroundings. The room I was in, which looked to be a cafeteria, was trashed with lights flickering as they were ripped from the ceiling while flyers were all over the ground. There were three people near me, one was a girl laying on the floor motionless while another girl was crying over her. The third person was a male who was consoling the crying girl. Their clothes were strange like they were from the 60s. My head pounded as I realized my current state and I groaned in pain. Suddenly, the male looked up and noticed me lying on the floor. He stood with a confused, yet surprised expression almost immediately after seeing me.

"Where did she come from?" His voice sounded perplexed. "She wasn't in here when Bonnie was attacking Klaus." The male, slowly, began walking towards me, glancing at the area around me with a scowl. "Wait, was it actually you that caused the huge flash of light with the loud crash?" My stomach dropped as I looked at the ground and saw it was caved in with cracks splintering out from it. "Can you stand?" His question was laced with concern. I tried to push myself up, but my arms gave out and I collapse back to the ground. With sympathy, the male began to reach out but stopped when he heard rustling from behind him.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here." A voice commanded from the doorway. It was another male, but he wasn't dressed in the same type of clothing as the other people. "Stefan" tensed as he stood and faced the other male. The new person stormed toward "Elena" and the motionless girl. "Get her out now so I can clean this up." "Stefan" silently glided over to "Elena" and gather her up into his arms as he guided her out of the room. It was only us three left. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes as multiple emotions flowed over me. Fear, sadness, anxiety, and many more consumed my thoughts as I couldn't seem to calm myself down. My heart was racing as if it was going to fly out of my chest. The unknown, raven-haired male, surprisingly, directed his gaze towards me. "The hell are you doing here?" He asked with curiosity mixed with frustration. I tried to speak as nothing but wheezes came out. "Cat got your tongue?" If I wasn't in an immense amount of pain and unable to move, I would have responded in some sarcastic manner or rolled my eyes. Finally, the male decided to show some type of sympathy as he walked over to me. "Looks like you took a pretty nasty fall, huh?" He tsked as he noticed the giant carter I was in the middle of, writhing in pain. "Let's get you up. You just need to walk it off. Yeah…walk it off." When he helped me up to where I was sitting up with his support, I tried once more to stand, but pain flared throughout my body, causing me to buckle under my own weight. My vision clouded as I fell to the ground, and, the next thing I knew, everything was dark.

* * *

Again, I heard voices surrounding me, but, this time, I was warm and comfortable. I gradually opened my eyes, after many failed attempts, and groaned when the light entered my vision.

"Look! She's awake!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed, causing me to cringe at the sudden loud noise. I turned toward the squealy voice and saw a group of people in a huddle, all staring directly at me. Were they watching me sleep? I shivered at the thought. Within the group of people, I recognized "Stefan", "Elena", and Mr. Sarcastic. There was also another girl, who I assumed had the high-pitched squeal.

"How are you feeling?" "Elena" asked in a calmer manner as she took a slight step forward. I thought for a second and remembered the state I was in earlier. The pain was now gone. My brows wrinkled in confusion. How?

"I- I feel fine." I croaked out in a hoarse whisper as my throat felt like sandpaper. "Elena" gave me a small smile in relief. My knuckles clenched in response to strange events and miraculous healing. As my knuckles were clenched, I felt the soft fabric between my fingers, causing me to glance down at my hands. I was in a rather large bed. How did I get here? Where the hell am I? The slight panic caused my head to pop up rapidly and observe my immediate surroundings. The bed I was lying in was within an even larger room that looks to be out of the 1800s.

"….hello, earth to space cadet!" Mr. Sarcastic snapped loudly, breaking me from my observing. With blinking eyes, I turned my focus back to the group.

"Where am I?" My voice sounded better than my first response, but it was still pretty raw. "Who are all of you? Why am I here?" I asked with panic beginning to bubble, causing my voice to quiver.

"Calm down, you are in my brother and I's house. We brought you here after we found you last night." "Stefan" eased as he walked closer to the bed's edge. "I'm Stefan Salvatore and my brother, over there, is Damon Salvatore. He was the one who helped you." Damon gave me a sarcastic smirk as his brother introduced him.

"And, I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena stated with a soft smile. "You were in pretty bad shape when we found you last night." I grimaced as I remembered the carter I was stuck in.

"Well, that leaves just me. I'm Caroline Forbes." She answered in a really upbeat, cheerleader-like introduction. Her voice was still too high for my liking at the moment. "What's your name? What happened to you last night?" My brows furrowed as I began to process Caroline's questions. What was my name again? What happened to me? I was drawing a blank on everything as I couldn't remember where I was from or why I was in a school cafeteria last night. The only thing I could remember was my first name. My heart began to furiously pound in fear.

"My name is Raylyn." I got out in a breath in the midst of my panic about my lost memory. Everyone gave me a confused stare as I reacted in such a manner. "I can't remember anything else." I looked at everyone and I saw looks of sympathy or hesitancy from the group. "Where did you find me?" My voice at this point was barely over a whisper.

"We found you in Mystic Falls High School's cafeteria." Elena slowly answered as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Wait, Mystic Falls? Where is that? I gave Elena a confused expression as I processed the location. Her brows furrowed in response.

"Mystic Falls? Where is Mystic Falls?"

"It's a small town in Virginia, Einstein." Damon rolled his eyes sarcastically, which earned him a whack from Caroline. I cracked a small smile from this response.

"Don't mind him, he's just a dick." Caroline smiled after giving Damon a death glare. Her face turned solemn and stern as she made direct eye contact with me." Anyways, do you have any idea how you got into the school?" She asked without breaking eye contact. I shook my head in response. Everyone just stared at me with suspicion. Damon's glare, to my surprise, seemed to intensify and he clicked his tongue in frustration. Caroline's head quickly faced Damon and return his glare. She began to scold him for his "inappropriate" behavior. Honestly, Damon at least was being truthful with his feelings instead of flattery. Somehow, I appreciated this.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," Stefan handed me a cup of tea, breaking the awkward silence. I did not even realize he had left, but it was a nice surprise. Slowly, I took a sip of the steamy liquid. A calming sensation washed over me as the liquid slid down my throat. Chamomile with honey, just like mom would make. My brows furrowed in confusion as I stared down at the cup. "Do you not like it? I can make you something else." Stefan said softly. I shook my head.

"No, it is delicious!" I tried to reassure. " I just-" My voice began to waver. "I just remembered my mother made this for me." A felt a prickly feeling in the corner of my eyes. Before tears could spill from my eyes, Elena put her hand on my shoulder.

"That's great," Elena exclaimed with a bright smile. "You are getting your memories back! You'll be back on your feet before you know it!" Her optimism was infectious as I began to smile. Maybe things will be okay. Maybe…

"Okay, let's get out of here and let her sleep," Caroline announced with a clap of her hands. Everyone followed orders and quietly shuffled out of the room. Elena, as she stood at the doorway, looked back at me.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Elena stated with a serious gaze. I nodded my head as I laid back down on the pillow. Before I knew, I was back to sleep.

* * *

**CRASH! **

With a loud gasp, I shot up in my bed due to the noises.

**BANG!**

I jumped in astonishment as I heard what sounded like glass breaking or someone slamming into walls. Concerned, I gradually moved my feet off the bed and stood up. My head felt light when I placed weight on my legs, but I was able to walk. I managed my way downstairs and was shocked to see a figure blur right past me. Blinking, I walked in the direction of the fleeting figure. The figure, which was a man in a ragged suit, leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. I ran over to access the situation and why he was struggling to breathe.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked leaning down to check on the man. He let out a raspy grunt as he struggled to get up. My immediate response was to help him up and get him to the nearest hospital. The only problem was…I had no idea where the hospital was.

"Out…I need..to get…out." The man continued to limp toward the door with me in tow.

"ELENA? STEFAN? CAROLINE?" I started to yell out the names of the people I could remember. Almost instantly, I heard running steps coming in my direction.

"Elijah!" Elena called out as she rounded the corner to "Elijah" and I. Before Elena could say another word, I felt a rush of wind where Elijah once was as he had vanished.

" I am…okay…for now." Elijah's hoarse voice echoed from the outdoors. I kept looking to the doorway back to my side, as I was trying to process what had happened.

"What.." I barely managed to get out as Elijah looked at me curiously. Elena placed her hand on my shoulder with a sigh.

"Look, there is a lot to explain and not very much time," She began to say. "For now, let's get you to the shower. You look about the same size as me, so I'll get you some clothes." I slowly nodded as she leads me back upstairs. My mind was whirling as it was trying to find a scientific explanation of what I just saw, but nothing was coming. Elena was talking the entire time to the bathroom, but I had no idea what she was saying as I was too entangled in my thoughts. At the moment, I believe a nice hot shower was just what I needed.


End file.
